


Hot Hot Water

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "RPF: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift - On Tour"  for Femslash 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I in no way suggest or believe it has any relation to reality.

Hot hot water flowed over her body. Her muscles ached and she was still coming down from the high of performing in front of an enthusiastic crowd.

In the morning there was another journey on the tour bus, another city, another show.

It was hard, exhausting, and incredible.

Humming to herself with her eyes closed Taylor didn't hear Karlie come in. She didn't see Karlie slip out of her robe and hang it on the hook of the door.

Karlie pulled open the glass door and Taylor opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Holy...you scared the crap outta me!" Taylor laughed. She reached for Karlie with both hands and pulled her in under the streaming water with her.

"Sorry, it's just we get so little time alone together while you're touring, I just had to come join you."

"I'm glad you did," Taylor smiled, her hands slipping around Karlie's waist, drawing her in for a slow sweet kiss on the lips. "There's no way I would survive doing this whole touring thing without this."

"Lucky they have showers all over the place these days."

"You know what I mean," Taylor giggled.

"Oh, you mean, this..." Karlie kissed her again.

"Uh-huh, that," Taylor nodded.

"This?" Karlie stroked her thumb over Taylor's nipple then lightly pinched it.

"Yes..."

"This," Karlie's other hand went down between Taylor's legs, the tip of her middle finger teasing slow.

"Definitely."

The rush from the show became a different kind of surge.


End file.
